A Power That The Dark Lord Knows Not
by 1258brun
Summary: Six years after the fall of Voldemort, a new Dark Lord arises, more powerful than any other and from somewhere you wouldn't expect.
1. Intro

A Power That The Dark Lord Knows Not

It had been 6 years since Harry James Potter finally defeated The Dark Lord Voldemort and in that time Wizarding Britain had resumed in normal life. Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed as Minister of Magic with Arthur Weasley as his Undersecretary and the Ministry was purged of all Death Eaters and anyone who was involved in the muggle born attacks were sent to Azkaban, including one Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Minerva McGonagall was given the position of Headmistress at Hogwarts, with Horace Slughorn as her deputy. Hermione Granger took over as Muggle Studies Professor after the death of Charity Burbage, Ginny Weasley took over as Arithmancy Professor as Septima Vector retired, Luna Lovegood took over as History of Magic Professor after Cuthbert Binns was asked to leave and Draco Malfoy became Professor Slughorn's apprentice and assistant.

Neville Longbottom got given a job at Lord Elthebar's Magical Plants and Creatures Centre, the world's largest sanctuary for magical plants and creatures, where he became the deputy manager. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter both trained to be Aurors, but while Ron became the head of department, Harry quit 9 months in and decided to become the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N:** This is just the set up for the rest of the fic, which will only be a couple of chapters long because it started of as a Oneshot that I expanded._


	2. Chapter 1

Lecturing his class of third years about the proper way in which to overcome a doxy, Harry was perched on the edge of his desk. Michael Collins, a Hufflepuff, had just asked Harry where the best place to get doxy anti-venom from was; when there was a knock at the door and Luna strolled in.

"Professor, the Headmistress said _he_ wanted to speak with you." She said in her dreamy as ever voice.

"Okay, thanks Luna. Tell him I'll be there after class" Harry replied before turning back to the students.

"No, _he_ said it's urgent and it can't wait, Professor McGonagall is fire calling Auror Weasley now to cover for you." She replied with a pointed look.

Harry sighed. "Auror Weasley will be here soon, I don't want anybody acting up because he's not me. I'll be back as soon as possible." And with that Harry followed Luna up to McGonagall's office to have a little chat with a certain senile old portrait.

XXX

Minerva McGonagall had just stood up from the fire when her door opened and Harry walked in. she sighed, even six years later Harry was still dreadfully short and thin, and that hair is still all over the place.

"Dumbledore wishes to see me professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry; and I've told you, call me Minerva." She replied with a loosening of her lips, which was the closest she ever got to smiling.

"Ah, Harry my boy. Keeping well? Good. Listen, I called you here for one very important reason, you turn 23 today. The day when you're old enough to become my successor as the Light Lord." Dumbledore said, completely oblivious to Harry's surprise. "Now I know you're probably confused, you see Tom didn't just call himself the 'Dark Lord' because he felt he was powerful enough, magic herself deemed him to be it, while I was granted position as Light Lord. We're allowed to pick our heirs, so I've chosen you. You will have to pick some elites to be your followers like Tom's Death Eaters and my Order. Minerva if you please." McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore's portrait and opened the door. In walked Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Professor Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey and MALFOY! "I thought you may like to use them as the basis of your followers. Now, Minerva will give you a lemon drop which has been dipped in a substance that will turn you into a Lord of Magic and I am positive you will become the Light Lord, there is a slight chance you will become Dark, but it is very slight. And one more thing before you take the lemon drop, don't be tempted by whatever the Dark offers you, remain pure my boy." And with that McGonagall handed Harry the lemon drop which he promptly swallowed.

XXX

Harry opened his eyes to find two figures standing before him. His vision cleared and he could make out the forms of a man and a woman.

"Mr Potter, I am Merlin and this is the bane of my existence, OUCH! Sorry dear, I mean my _wife_ Morgana." The man said.

"You will choose between Dark and Light, but first hear our offers." The woman, Morgana, said. "I, the Light, will offer you the power to control all Light Wizards and Creatures as well as the power to have any light creature as a familiar and the power to fully bring any number of people back from the dead. If you take on this role you must use your powers to keep peace."

"While I give you the opportunity to control all Dark and Neutral Wizards and Creatures as well as the power to fully bring any number of people back from the dead and having any Dark Creatures as your familiar. For this you must use your powers to keep our world hidden from the Muggles." Merlin concluded. "So, what do you choose?"

Harry smirked at Merlin before replying; "Dark".

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

After McGonagall had called Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Kingsley, Lavender, Krum, Cho, Dean, Seamus and the Patil's over everyone watched as a blinding light surrounded Harry. When it dispersed everyone stared in amazement as where once was a scrawny short boy with messy hair, was now a tall, lean man with short slicked back hair. He was wearing black robes that were tight fitting at the chest and open at the bottom to reveal black dragon hide trousers and heavy black leather boots. He had a pierced ear with a small dragon fang attached, much like bills, and his face was much more structured and aristocratic. He grinned at the people gathered in the room and his eyes turned gold for a second until they were all surrounded by a blinding light.

When that dispersed the boys were all very much like Harry, but their cloaks were all sleeveless revealing a black snake tattoo with glinting emerald eyes. They all had short, slicked back hair and an earring apart from Hagrid, who still had his long hair, and Slughorn and Mr Weasley who were both in their 20's with spiked hair. The girls all had long flowing black robes and black stilettos with hair in a ponytail and heavy black makeup. The older witches like McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and Madame Pomfrey were all in their 20's as with the men. Also alike the men they had the serpent tattoo on their right arms

Harry smiled at what he saw and then turned to face the portrait of Dumbledore who looked shocked. "I just learned something very important Dumbledore. Magical Lords have the power to bring people back from the dead. Why didn't you do that with my parents Dumbledore? Huh?"

"Well…Harry my boy…I…err…" Dumbledore stuttered.

"Exactly" Harry smirked and then his eyes glowed gold once more before turning black. A Black hazy mist gathered in the room and when it cleared people were getting steadily up from the ground dressed and appearing the same as the others in the room; around 20 years old, all in black with a snake tattoo on their right arms. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled madly as she stood, and turned to face Dumbledore before starting to taunt him about how his little Golden Boy wasn't so golden anymore. Harry was suddenly gathered in the arms of Lily, James Sirius, Remus and Tonks while Fred was being smothered by Mrs Weasley and George.

Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder and Dobby was hugging his leg. Dobby now war a black robe that had the snake imprinted on it in emerald green with a golden eye. Hedwig had dashes of black, green and gold feathers in amongst her white ones. Moody no longer had an artificial leg or eye and his face was no longer scarred. On the other side of the room Hermione was stroking a now black Crookshanks and Neville was fiercely hugging Frank and Alice. Cedric was sitting on the floor asking if he and Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament or not?

Harry looked around at his Dark Angels and smirked, no one would suspect a thing.


	4. Chapter 3

Sitting in his office, Minister Shacklebolt was looking over some plans to build a new fountain for the Atrium, having only just taken down that horrific "Magic is Might" monument. It was lunch time and he was just getting ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a cuppa and a sandwich.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside. Kingsley stuck his head out of his window to see the street below covered in a black mist. Emerald green lights started to drift down from the dark, stormy sky with a single golden light in the middle. When they touched the street, the lights glowed and vanished along with the smoke leaving behind a group of wizards and witches all dressed in black.

Squinting to see who the black clad figures were, Kingsley gasped in shock as the face of Harry Potter smirked up at him and his eyes glinted.

**XXX**

Red, green, yellow, blue, purple, white, black; jets of light were shooting all over the atrium as the aurors tried to fight off the intruders. Kingsley came charging into the battle to see Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Lord Malfoy and calling him a traitor. He quickly shot a stupefy at her, which she dodged, before turning to him and smirking sadistically. Before a curse could come to her lips, Lucius shouted the killing curse from behind her.

Vanishing before it touched her, Lucius let out a blood curdling scream as his former wife, Narcissa Black, cut his throat with a severing curse and Harry Potter grabbed her and pushed them both towards the battle. He then turned to face Kingsley and smirked. Kingsley paled as a boy he thought he knew looked like the epitome of evil.

"You will join us or be killed." Harry stated.

"I could never join the dark Potter. What would Sirius say about this? Or Dumbledore? Tonks? Remus? Fred? Your parents? They would be rolling in their grave if they knew about this." Kingsley yelled in his low, steady voice.

Harry scowled. "I don't give a monkey's arse about what the mighty Dumbledore would think about this, he used me and he used everyone I ever loved, just to get rid of a problem that _he_ made!" The scowl turned into a smirk. "As for everyone else. Well, they would be turning in their graves. If they were actually there." Just then Lily, James, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Fred all stepped out from behind Harry, who grinned manically.

"So what will it be buttercup?" Lily said.

"Join us?" James continued.

"Or die?" Sirius concluded.

"It's up to you" Remus added.

"All you have to do" Tonks said.

"Is say a few, incey wincey, tinie wenie" Fred said.

"Little words." Harry finalised.

Kingsley stared at them horrified. "But, but you're all-"

"Dead? Yeah, about that. It turns out that dear old Dumbles has been keeping a secret from us. It seems that Lords of Magic can bring back the dead, and he didn't. How nice of him." Harry said. "So, what do you say?"

Kingsley looked up and said. "I'll join you."

**XXX**

**A/N:** One more chapter to go! It will just be a summery set a few years later. WARNING! IT WILL INCLUDE SLIGHT SEXUAL SCENES, BUT NOT MUCH!


	5. Final Chapter

Harry kissed Luna softly as he slowly penetrated her.

**XXX**

It had been three years since Harry had taken control of Wizarding Britain. After Kingsley had agreed to join them Harry had called the battle off and obliviated all the aurors present. He had kept Kingsley as Minister and Minerva as Headmistress to try and not upset the Wizarding world too much. He had, of course, created a new position; Emperor of the British Wizarding Empire; and given the post to himself, obviously. The Empire had grown and taken over most of Wizarding France, Italy, Spain, Greece, Romania and Bulgaria, a large portion of Wizarding China and India, the whole of Wizarding Ireland, Japan, Russia, Germany, Australia, New Zealand and Africa and had started on the Wizarding Americas, but hoped to take the whole of the Wizarding World within the next seven years.

The countries that they had complete control of are the most peaceful and calm places in the world, while the countries that were in the process of being taken over and the countries that they hadn't started on yet were living in terror and war. It was a struggle as the resistance have a good holding in America and Asia, but they are starting to fall in Europe. The muggles are all none the wiser to any of what was happening, but that is the goal.

**XXX**

Harry sighed as thought about how much they had done and all they had to do, but he suddenly snapped out of it as he felt Draco behind him whisper "Ready love?"

**XXX**

**A/N: ***first finished story dance* YAY! I've finally completed my first story! I HAVN'T ABANDONED IT! VIRTUAL COOKIES! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

PM me if you want to continue the story or write a sequel. You can, but I want to know so I can read it. You can take it in any direction you like; The Third Wizarding War and how Harry conquers the globe, Kingsley starts a rebellion, Draco betrays Harry and Luna and tries to kill them, anything!


End file.
